


Confrontation

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena and Liam have an argument about the status of their relationship and Percy’s courting her.





	Confrontation

Once inside her cabin Athena looked at Liam and frowned. “You know he has a point!” She stated, she was upset, after everything he put her through the last 5 weeks he didn’t have the right to be as hurt and angry as he was, he had brought this on himself after all.   
“I beg your pardon?” Liam responded, more than a little angry.  
“The pain that you put me through was unbearable Liam! Four weeks I wondered why you couldn’t trust me, why you chose her after you proposed to me in the hedge maze! I come back and you tell me it was for my own good, but how can sneaking around with the king be for my own good?! It’s just another scandal waiting to happen! How can being the king’s whore be a good thing for me Liam?” She shouted, beyond frustrated at the situation he put them in.   
“Don’t call yourself that! You are not a whore!” He shouted, hands still clenched in fists.  
“Why the hell not?! That’s what you made me! When you chose Madeline that’s what you made me!” She yelled back at him.  
“You are not my whore, Athena. You are the woman I love. I chose Madeline to keep you safe.” He replied his voice softening.  
“That’s what you keep saying Liam, but it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it! It feels like you chose her to have a good queen and to have me in the wings Liam! And I don’t think I can do it Liam!” She responded exasperated.  
“Is that why you’re seeing Duke Perceval? To hurt me?” He asked sadly, hurt apparent in his eyes.  
“I’m not doing it to hurt you Liam! But I can’t be the king’s whore forever Liam. If we can’t find Tariq or whoever framed me, and you marry her that’s all I’ll ever be! We’d never be able to have kids Liam! You can’t raise kids like that Liam! I want a family! I want forever! And if you have to marry her I’ll never get that with you! You put us in this position where we are in limbo Liam! We have what a few months and then if I’m not free you marry her? That’s not fair Liam! Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you with her? I know it’s not real for you, but that doesn’t make it any easier on me! Percy? Percy doesn’t care about the damn scandal! He could give me everything I want…” Athena shouted, looking down as she trailed off.  
“Is that what you want? Do you want him?” He asked, voice laced with hurt, tears welling up, he didn’t want to lose her and it would be his fault. She was right, he’s the one that put them in this situation, he was just trying to keep her safe. He didn’t know why she couldn’t see that.  
“I don’t know what I want anymore! I wanted you, but you made me a fucking secret! I don’t want to be stuck being the secret Liam! I want a REAL life! And yes, Percy could give me that, but I don’t know him well enough yet.” Athena tried to explain, all she knew was she wanted more than what had become of her relationship with Liam.   
“Oh. So you want to get to know him better then?” He asked sadly, he was losing her and it was all his fault.   
“I’m…I’m exploring my options Liam, I just can’t be the secret forever.” Athena replied blinking back her own tears.  
“Oh.” He said turning away, he was sure this was it them, he ruined them.   
“Liam.” She choked out, walked toward him touching his arm. He turned to look at her, tears streaming down his face, this was it, she was ending it he was ready. He made his bed, he’d have to live the life he never wanted because of his own choices.   
“I just want to explore my options.” She said softly, wiping away his tears.  
Liam pulled away from her touch, “explore your options?!” He yelled. “Why do you need to explore you’re damn options?”  
“Because you chose HER instead of me! If you had stuck by me, fought the scandal by my side with me I wouldn’t be sitting broken at a damn bar on a train on a engagement tour that was supposed to be mine! I wouldn’t have had to be cheered up by another man!” She shouted, her anger coming back.  
“He’s a lothario! He doesn’t care about you! He only wants to get it you’re damn pants!” He yelled, his tears were gone and he was once again filled with anger.  
Athena stepped back Liam knew nothing about Percy that was clear, but he doubted her ability to read people. “Liam, if that were true he would have already tried! I have seen my fair share of players and trust me he is not one! He has kissed me three times Liam! That’s it! He’s a fucking perfect gentleman, if he wanted in my pants he would have made his move the night we met!” She said between gritted teeth, she was seething with anger.   
“Athena, he’s 42 and still single…” he started.  
“No Liam! All he’s tried to do is cheer me up and make me feel better since you left me broken by choosing her! I was broken at the bar because of what SHE called me and all he wanted was to make me smile! Today he took a walk with me to the Trevi Fountain, his idea by the way! Liam, you don’t get to judge him when you are asking me to be your WHORE!” She screamed, spitting out the word whore louder than the rest.  
Liam felt liked he had been smacked in the face, she wasn’t a whore, and he wished she’d stop calling herself that.   
“Will you stop calling yourself that?!” He asked through gritted teeth.  
“Why Liam? That’s what I am! That’s what you made me, the king’s American whore!” She spit out throwing her hands up in frustration.   
He looked at her and shook his head, opening his mouth and shutting it again, unsure of what to say that wouldn’t upset her further.   
“What do you expect me to do Liam? Give up my entire life to be your other woman!” Athena shouted.  
“You aren’t the other woman.” He growled as he closed the distance between them and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Athena wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Their tongues tangle together fighting for dominance. They broke the kiss when the need for air became too great.  
“Explore your options if you must my love, but don’t be surprised if I’m right.” Liam said pulling off her top. They made quick work or shedding the rest of their clothes.  
“You won’t be.” She responded pulling him in for a hard bruising kiss, pushing him down on the straddling his lap.   
“You don’t know that.” He said against her lips, rolling to pin her to the bed.   
He trailed kisses along her her jaw to her neck, gently nipping at her neck. Liam ran his hands up along her sides to her breasts, his mouth coming down to meet his hands, pulling a nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked her nipple until it was a hardened bud, pinching and teasing the other nipple with his hand. He trailed his mouth down her stomach, nipping and sucking marks along her stomach, marking her his. He settled between her legs, he dipped his tongue between her lips, licking up to her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Athena moaned as he took her clit into his warm mouth and started sucking, nibbling and licking the bundle of nerves. He inserted two fingers into her wet center fucking her with his fingers. He curled his fingers just right to hit her g-spot with every thrust of his hand. Athena’s back arched and she gripped at the sheets, moaning as she felt the coil start to tighten. He pumped his fingers faster, and continued the assault on her clit with his mouth and tongue. She threw her head back as she felt the coil snap, her orgasm washing over her as she screamed his name. He lapped at her pussy until he no longer felt her walls quivering around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean.  
“You taste so damn good my love.” Liam said as he settled himself over her, resting his weight on his forearms.   
He shifted his weight to one arm as he lined hard length up with her center, becoming fully seated inside her in one thrust.   
“You feel so fucking good. So fucking tight.” He moaned leaning in for a kiss, as he started to rock his hips.  
Athena could taste herself on his mouth and moaned into his mouth as he started to slowly thrust into her. She thrust her hips in time with his rhythm, wrapping her legs around his waist digging her heels in his ass driving his cock deeper.  
“Fuck.” He groaned breaking the kiss.  
“Fuck me Liam.” She moaned.  
Smiling he moaned as he thrust into her harder, tilting his hips to drive his into her g-spot.  
“Oh fuck! Yes Liam! Fuck me!” She panted wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand tangling into his hair and the other hand gripping his back.   
She could feel her orgasm start to grow once more. Her back arched and she dug her nails into his back as she edged closer to her release. Liam continued to pound his length into her.   
“Liam! Yes! Fuuuuck!” She wailed, head thrown back as her orgasm overcame her, waves of pleasure coursing through her.   
His thrusts faltered as her continued to fuck her through her orgasm.  
“Fuck! Athena!” He groaned shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside her.   
He collapsed on her waiting until their breathing started to even out before rolling over to his side pulling her into him.   
Liam kissed the top of her head and murmured, “Date him if you must my love, but I will win your heart in the end.” 


End file.
